Incomplete
by wingedspiral
Summary: [sasunaru][possible mpreg] At the age of nineteen, Naruto is about to get his whole world turned upside down. What's a boy to do when his crush returns his feeling? A love that's so demanding, I get weak.
1. Chapter 1

**So many bright lights to cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
**

**-My Chemical Romance,**

"**Famous Last Words"  
**

**Title**: Incomplete (Unbated)

**Rating**: Strong M for Mature content…and because I can…MUHAHAHAH!

**Warning**: Boring first chapter and late updates because of dumb ass parents…oh yeah, and angst, and yaoi. And a first time writing lemon, but that's later, so be gentle….um anything else? Oh yeah, spelling mistakes/grammar I need a beta! Oh yeah, lots and lots of cussing. AU, and smut with a plot hopefully. I am getting steadily with each story hopefully

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing….blah blah blah…I wish I did….on with the story.

**Pairings**: Main: Sasunaru, and I'm not sure on the others, so vote on whatever…anything goes.

**A/N: **Disregard the whole "Sasuke's gonna kill Naruto in the Valley of the End thing." Cause it's not gonna happen here. I mean…it did, but….well you'll see. Just keep in mind that it's different from the Anime and Manga.

Prologue/Chapter One: Bright Lights

'I wish I could tell Sas…no, **Teme**, but I can't. He would hate me... at least more than he is annoyed with me now. If he ever found out I would die.' Thought the 5'6 chunnin that watched morning summer clouds rolled by. The man, still a boy in many ways, flopped down backward on the stone that was the Hokage monument. He sighed, the golden eyebrows, that was covered by the even brighter blonde hair, pulled together to form a bridge that forced his nose to crinkle.

At that moment he felt like he had the world on his shoulders.

The Blonde sighed again, pushed the shaggy fringe out of his eyes so that is hung limp from his face and fluttered in the Summer breeze of Konoha.

'What the hell am I gonna do?'

Yet another sigh escaped pink parted lips, and bright lapis( a type of blue ) eyes were hidden behind lowered lids. Almost unbidden, the object of his over sighing appeared in his mind.

**Flashback to the destruction of a Sound Compound, and Itachi**

(A/N: will be explaining later, hopefully.)

At a tall 6'1, a nineteen year old Uchira Sasuke stood in a field of dead bodies, his black shorts, which he had adopted in the chunnin exams, were soaked in blood. Black hair swayed in the breeze created by fires that burned on the roofs of the burning Sound compound. The remnants of his fish net shirt were clinging on his bare shoulders as if it were drunk on his holier-than-thou-skin; minor scratches were littered across his abdomen and sculpted chest. Blood smeared his face and made his now black and red comma piercing Shargianian (sp?) eyes stand out even further, a smirk played upon his lips as he slayed each man that stood in his way from his final goal.

**Flash back End**

Shaking his head, the memory faded, and the Chunnin on the Hokage mountain popped his eyes open. They wandered to the clouds above him, and he silently wondered how he had come to this predicament. Granted, he knew that somewhere from becoming a gennin to a chunnin he had fallen for his teammate, the Teme. It had taken a while to notice the signs.

How his emotions would become on edge, and strangely, how they could be calmed by his presence at the same time. It had taken even longer to understand what they meant. How only when Sakura came to him to vent on him because of Lee, and how he could infuriate her so much over the little things, did it finally click. When he asked her to explain she told him basically the same things that he had been feeling with Sasuke.

**BONG! BONG! BONG!**

The bell that rang through the village caught the Blonde's attention, and jerked him out of his personally thoughts.

"Shit!" The body that was once relaxed and resting, was now springing into action. The Blonde threw himself off the mountain and raced to the gate in a flash of black orange and the trademark gold.

Arriving at the Gates of Konoha only seconds from free falling off the mountain. The Blonde fell in to his battle stance and attacked.

Rushing forward he surveyed to scene as he threw punched and tore holes through the attacking ninja.

Over Two-hundred gennin level nin surrounded him, a glance at there head bands told them they were from Sound. He ducked as some of them rushed at him. Swiftly he pulled the flat sword that was strapped to his back, spun, and pushed his charka through and beheaded them all. Pushing forward still, he pulled half in to a genjutsu of his childhood, and promptly knocked them unconscious. Spinning he unconsciously realized that all the fighting that happen in the span of ten seconds. Filing the information and worry of _more_ Kuuybi enhanced reflexes away, the Blonde kept fighting.

**BONG! BONG! BONG!**

The bell that still rung in the tower was getting on his nerves. Growling he pushed forward again and pulled his favorite jutsu, and sent the thousand clones out to finish them off. So focused in his battle that he never noticed the others coming from behind to help. So focused was he in finishing the battle that he never noticed the red light that started to surround him, he also never noticed that switched to white. So consumed was he in the task of protecting his home, that he never fully realized that they were no longer attacking Konoha, they were attacking him. He was the target. By the time that he did, he was attacked by a paralyzing jutsu. And then run through the chest by a jutsu that was similar to the Chidori. A Gasp. A struggle to breath, but the Blonde knew that he had to keep fighting. He had to protect his precious people, he HAD TO!

The next few hours ran together, and The Blonde kept on fighting. Attacking, defending, and killing. It all ran together, forming a type of autopilot for his body. He was doing this; all for the sake to protect. The pain in his chest still hurt, and he knew that it would never fully heal while he was still fighting. He no longer cared, so tired.

The Blonde could feel the life slipping through him. A pain in his abdomen made him double over as the last of the attackers tried to kill him. A swung his sword sloppily and expended more charka to kill the enemy nin. More pain lanced through him, creating a path from the wound on his chest to the stabbing feeling in this torso.

"Ah.." Another Gasp. A pant, and a step that took him to the edge of a cliff not far from the dead nin about 20 feet away. The Blonde leaned his back against the tree in fear of collapsing. His head nodded forward and eyelashes fluttered in the presence of fatigue.

"NARUTO!" The voice sounded strangled and out of breath. But the Blonde was to tired to open eyes, the feeling of being cold washed all over him. He stopped breathing, something in the core of his being needed to rest. Needed to regenerate itself.

The last thing he could remember was the shock of warm skin on his cold and clammy now pale skin. Warm breath on his neck breathing on his skin, and strong muscled arms circling around his back and waist pulling him closer to his chest.

"Oh Gods Naruto, I am so sorry. I wish I could have gotten to you faster." The voice cracked and pulled him closer.

The Blonde, now caked in enemy blood recognized him, the voice, the smell, and even the movement of the arms around him. All of it he knew. With the rest of his energy and coconscious he spoke a name that tightened the arms around him.

"Sasuke…?"

…**To be continued**

A/N: _Okay, I know I left it at a cliffhanger but I figured that if I leave it at this point people will Review. I need votes on other possible pairs. Sasuke and Naruto are the main in the story (can't change that, sorry), I mentioned Sakura and Lee, I can change that if wished. But tell me!_

_Okay, so now…._

_I need a beta please so any one who is interested let me know._

_I will update the next chapter next week hopefully if all goes well._

_So please read and review _.

Next time on Incomplete:

Sasuke touched his skin. His fingers tingled and his breath picked up, panic seize his chest, he felt trapped and antsy. He just couldn't believe it.

Naruto had died. He had just died in his arms…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Incomplete (Unbated)

**Rating**: Strong M for Mature content…and because I can…MUHAHAHAH!

**Warning**: SHORT CHAPTER!!! Flash back chapter next, than a normal length one after that. I will hopefully be posting all three of them at once so don't panic.

**Blood** in this chapter, and **Angst Sasuke**… well for like two minutes.

And a first time writing lemon, but that's later, so be gentle….um anything else? Oh yeah, spelling mistakes/grammar I need a beta!

Oh yeah, lots and lots of cussing. AU, and smut with a plot hopefully. I am getting steadily with each story hopefully

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing….blah blah blah…I wish I did….on with the story.

**Pairings**: Main: Sasunaru, and I'm not sure on the others, so vote on whatever…anything goes.

br 

**Votes so far**:

**Kakiruka**: pending…1

**Sakalee** : Approved…was already mentioned in first chapter...heh heh

**Shikatam** : pending…1

Nothing else was mentioned, so no others are listed. But, this does not mean that others are not allowed, just mention them in the reviews and I will and them to see if other will vote as well.

**A/N: **Disregard the whole "Sasuke's gonna kill Naruto in the Valley of the End thing." Cause' it's not gonna happen here. I mean…it did, but….well you'll see. Just keep in mind that it's different from the Anime and Manga.

br 

**A/N2:** Holly Cheese! I just typed the first chapter last night, and posted it that following morning, (12/10). Now I have six people in less than twelve hours telling me that they really do like my story!!!! It's awesome. I love it. Well thank you all who reviewed chapter one the first day**. I'll add you too if you review, honest**. Hurray! .:

**i love athrun**

**drowning faith**

**Kayvy**

**MangaMonger31261**

**DeathSasha7: **

**Kativa-chan **(I read your stories and I really like them )

**So many  
Bright lights to cast a shadow  
But can I speak?**

**  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete.  
**

-My Chemical Romance,

"Famous Last Words"

**Chapter Two**: **Hard Understanding(UN-BETAED)**

For the first time in History, the Uchira heir was not paying attention to the mission report being handed out. And all those present in the room could tell.

Kakashi, the ex-ANBU that he was, noticed his student's lack of concentration the moment he looked out the window and spotted a blonde mass on the Hokage Mountain.

Sakura, a love-sick-was-been-Sasuke-watcher, also noticed her teammate's lack of interest when the Hokage-sama mention Naruto's name twice in a minutes time. And yet he did nothing, not even to blink an eye. Only then, did she finally look at him and follow his line of concentration.

And last but not least, Tsunade, the **Hokage**, the one person in the room that was supposed to be able to have a great amount of patience, was getting her feathers rustled at being ignored.

Tsunade cleared her throat once, twice, and once again. Annoyance flickered through her eyes before she traced his line-of-sight and smirked.

'So the Uchira heir is worried over the fate of his _male_ teammate. Interesting….' The busty blonde woman in the Hokage chair thought. The smirk on her face widened and she called out to the mountain gazed man in fount of her.

"Sasuke-san, please keep in mind that Naruto-chan can honestly take care of himself, as he's prove so many time over and over again." Sasuke death glared the women sitting in front of him, and returned his gaze to the mountain for a second or two before nodding his head in the direction of the Hokage.

Controlling his voice so that it did not show the concern and fury that was pounding underneath his skin, Sasuke spoke aloud for the first time that day.

"Hokage-sama, although I am sure that Naruto can protect himself…"

He paused, search for the right description, a smirk flashing to all who knew where to look.

"…**_somewhat adequately_**…" His voice stressed those words followed by…you guessed it….

…another pause. (A/N: he seems to be doing that a lot ;)

"… in a physical form from an attacker. I am more concerned when the **dobe** has time to think, and drive himself into a mental puddle of goo, for example, **now**."

The light, now reflecting in the raven haired man's eyes drove all who saw it to shiver at the cold furry that was present there.

"Are you sure that you know him as well as that?" Kakashi blinked a visible eye at him.

Sasuke's scowl deepened. Another shiver was simultaneously given through out the room. His eyes glazed over and showed a white winter coldness in his eyes that were deeply, and primally frightening. In fact, if the humans in the room weren't already trained shinobi, then they would have soiled there pants right then in there.

There was something in his gaze that reflected the calmness as well as the harshness of winter nights, something so cold and devoid of warmth that it chilled all who saw it of the warmth of human reason.

**BONG! BONG! BONG!**

Sasuke dropped the window to the "cold place" in his eyes.

"What the fuck was that?" Sakura ran to the window and threw it open.

"Oh Shit!" She exclaimed. "Were under attack."

The pink haired thing ran out the door to the Konoha front gate, the Hokage shouted orders that ran deaf to Sasuke's ears. For at that very moment, a blonde haired mess of hair plummeted off the Hokage monument and disappeared out of sight.

'Shit, Damn that insufferable Dobe and his hero complex' The last of the Uchira's thought, no, screamed in his head. Because of course, it was on the border line of blasphemy to show frustration, and that includes screaming, in public (crisis or not).

Matching the speed that the Blonde that showed moments before, Sasuke followed to the front of Konoha, as memories of another battle against Sound rose unbidden to his mind.

**Flashback: THREE Months ago**

At a tall 6'1, a nineteen year old Uchira Sasuke stood in a field of dead bodies, his black shorts were soaked in blood. Raven hair swayed in the breeze created by fires that burned on the roofs of the burning Sound compound. The remnants of his fish net shirt were clinging on his bare shoulders as if it were drunk on his holier-than-thou-skin; minor scratches were littered across his abdomen and lithely sculpted chest. Blood smeared his face and made his now black and red comma piercing Sharingan (sp?) eyes stand out even further, a smirk played upon his lips.

Striking down the weak minions that littered his way, he steadily got closer to his goal. Before him, stood the second fixation of his life time, the object of his revenge.

" It's nice to see you again little brother." An equally tall smirking Itach Uchiha rose from the ground and ripped off his cloak. (A/N: Cough Drama-Queen Cough-Cough) "I guess that it's time that we finally get this over with." The smirk that had recently played upon his lips fell, as he gazed into the familiar, yet unfamiliar eyes of his little brother. And for once, in a very long time Itachi lost his cool.

Standing there in fount of him was the mirror image of his Sharingan. Where his was Black, Sasuke's was red, where his was red, Sasuke's was black.

Large black and red swirling finned eyes glared back into his. The inner strength that radiated from them, sent Itachi mind in to a controlled fear, for he could recognized it, and shoved it away. For the First thing that all Uchira's are taught are this.

"**_Fear is the mind-killer, Fear is the little death. Fear is the panic that is all consuming and is relentless."(1)_**

Itachi was draw out of his reminiscing as an extreme amount of charka came pressing against his skin. That as well as the fanatical laughter that accompanied it.

Itachi must have shown so sort of confusing in his eyes, for the next thing he knew was Sasuke, repeating the same thing that he himself had just recited in his head, or he hoped that he recited in his head.

"So, nii-sama, you too need to repeat that subconsciously while facing those demons that come face to face when we see others of our blood. Gods how I hated that when father used to beat that in to me." Sasuke's head hung down as though sorting through memories that were painful.

A pregnant silence then filled the void that was the Uchira reunion. Then it was ruined.

"OI! TEME where the fuck are you?!!"

A running Blonde haired and eighteen year old Naruto ran through the eerie smoke/fog the circled the Uchira's. It skidded to a stop when it saw the two in the middle of the ring of smoke, they both silently looking into each others Sharringain and simultaneously glare at the intruding Blonde.

"Oh geez," Naruto withered under the twin glares of the Uchira's. "God damn bastards, and there fu- harrumph!" The muttering under his breath was swallowed up by the hand of the eldest Uchira.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke's eyes stopped spinning. He attacked with no reserve. Slashing, and thrusting his arms attempting to kill the opponent in front of him. But to no avail, every move calculated and observed every move weaker than the last, slower, and slower. Eventually it came to the point of panting.

Itachi was panting with his hands on his knees. He glared up at his smirking younger brother.

"What-pant pant- the hell did you –pant- do to me?" Itachi asked, his face the very picture of bewilderment. Quite unlike his usual swagger.

"Well, to answer your question, I used the Sharingan…only I used a higher level than your own. If you can recall dearest brother, your eyes can transport your victim in an alternate world in which you control everything, including time itself? Good, I'm glad you can remember." Sasuke now walked patiently forward and clenched Itachi neck between his hands as he continued talking. "Now as you can see my own Sharingan is unlike your own in more than just appearances. I am able to copy other blood line limits that are a direct link to our own, hence yours. It's confusing and since I'm about to kill you anyway, I'd rather not waist anymore breath then I have to. But I will tell you this... that is not the only possibility that my eyes have to offer." Sasuke paused, loving the silence that followed….

To Be Continued….

(Just kidding….whew lots of people would have murdered me…okay back to the story at hand)

Sasuke paused loving the silence that followed…he pulled his now quivering lips down to Itachi's ear.

"But mine does the opposite; I can see and bring the worst of your memories to this world. And so you see dearest brother of mine. You are dead now," A kunai can and pressed into the soft flesh that was Itachi's stomach. "… and forever will be, and you achieved nothing…" The blade gave a sharp twist. A breath was let out as the body that was formally apart of the Uchira clan, dropped to the ground. So quiet was the last word that was whispered. So quite was the words that only the hearing of the enhanced Kuuybi holder that had snuck on to the battle field saw and heard what had happened.

"… nothing more…" With all that said and done the body the was Sasuke Uchira, the last of the Uchira's, dropped ungratefully to the ground, only to be caught half way and cradled in tanned flesh.

"Teme," whispered the wielder of the tanned flesh and blinding blonde hair. "Only you would faint **_after_** standing up to the strongest freakin' man on the planet."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort to the comment of fainting, but closed it when he saw those lips, which hovered above him; blossom into the most stunning smile he had ever seen.

"Shut it Baka." And with that the raven haired man felt the edges of his vision darken and sleep came and claimed him.

**End Flash Back**

The Uchiha arrived at the gate and was there to witness his Blonde attack the rouge nin. He watched as his best friend slashed at them with his sword, Yoru. Watched as his speed increased to the point that it looked like teleportation, then, it happened. Red angry charka started licking all around his body, consuming it. He watched in a near panic as Naruto's skin started peeling off layer by layer, then become healed again by that same swirling charka. Another charka was then introduced to the mix, a blue. It mixed and fought for dominance over the red one. Finally, they merged, creating a brilliant bright white that surrounded Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes hurt. He then realized that even though he had witnessed all of that up close, he was far, far away. Farther away then he realized. He had found yet another use for he pin wheeled eyes.

"SHIT."

He lost sight of the Blonde Idiot. Damn. He just knew that the Blonde would get wounded he just new it. Fuck it, NO! Something else was making him feel anxious, anxious to the point that it felt as if his limbs were crawling with bugs. (A/N: Think Shino. –shudders- )

'What was it?'

**BOOM!**

'Naruto!'

'Shit forget this I'll think about this later.'

Concentrating on the charka in his feet, Sasuke followed the bright glowing light that pointed out Naruto's trail. Scanning the area for his signature, Sasuke finally found sight of the shock of a blonde man. He watched in slow horror as Naruto clutched his stomach and finally cut down the enemy nin. Unbidden the time in the forest of Death when Naruto called him a scaredy cat flashed through his brain.

"Oh go I killed him…." Was the whispered confession. "NARUTO!"

Forgetting to breathe and run at the same time, Sasuke scooped the blonde eyed mistune into his arms. His arms encircling a thin and narrow waist, pulling a not breathing teammate into the warmth of his chest. Oh god.

Flashbacks of all kind pulsed through his mind. Showing all the fears that had been buried deep in his subconscious. Images of a black funeral, tears, and a mad and puffy eyed Hokage. Of crying girls, and an enraged Lee and Sakura. Oh no….of all the things in the world Naruto was the only one, the only one who was holding him to it. No one else, if he died he would have nothing else to live for…

"Sasuke…?" A tentative voice asked.

Black eyes turned red as they zoomed on to that voice.

Gomen….sorry sorry…-ducks and hides from furious reviewers- Ack, so sorry,.

1) Got this from the book called Dune, read it a long time ago, back in seventh grade. It's not the exact quote but I need to give credit where credit is due. Mutters…Damn sue happy people out there.


End file.
